


No need for words

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sarcasm, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Cain lost his brother in a car crash, in the hospital he mets someone who needs help more than he does... So that's what he does. He helps.





	1. Chapter 1

Cain couldn't accept it, it must have been some cruel joke. He can't be dead, his little brother Abel. All he got was a broken arm

_Damn it, my poor baby brother_

When his mother told him the news, he fainted.

_It's my fault, shouldn't have driven so fast. I'll be damned_

He could feel his parents’ grief but he knew that they didn't blame him for it. Still, he couldn't eat for days, so he was kept in the hospital to recover. Day after day he walked through the halls, searching himself. but finding nothing.

Until on his seventh day, he saw someone worse than him. A lonely figure was haunting the hallways, ignoring everything around. He looked to be as about his age, but with blonde messy hair and empty blue eyes. His empty look was what shocked Cain out of his darkness.

Suddenly he saw himself in those eyes and he felt an urge to protect and help him.

_Maybe I can help him, no one should be that sad_

Slowly his condition improved and he never actually had a chance to talk to the guy, clearly he was great at avoiding people and before he knew it he had to leave the hospital.

Before he left though, he found a nurse called Meg and asked her

“ Excuse me, nurse Meg? Can I ask you something? “

She was a short, black haired, sarcastic nurse

“ Nurse Meg, too polite for someone older than me. “

He almost rolled his eyes but stopped himself when he saw her smirk.

“ You know.. The guy who never speaks… the one with the blond hair and blue eye.. “

_Damn it Cain, you can't ask a single question_

“ Blond with blue eyes, huh” a chuckle “ who is that your crush, you need to be more specific teddy bear. “ Cain frowned at the nickname and tried again

“ He's a patient here, constantly roaming the hallways, completely silent. “           A recognition appeared on her face

“ That's our resident devil “

When Cain gave her an unbelieving look she snorted

“ His name is Lucifer. Thought you're the only one with a Biblical name, huh. He stopped speaking since his brother Gabriel had an accident and fell in coma. Sounds familiar? He is visiting his brother for about a year. “

Cain felt compassion so strong it surprised him.

“Okay, mr father of murders, nice talking to you. Got to go. “ And just like that she was gone, leaving him frozen in thoughts.

_Now he had to do something._


	2. Chapter 2

 

Lucifer felt so tired, but he couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, memories from Gabe's accident appeared 

_ Anger, hands trying to restrain him, Gabe's eyes filled with tears _

He shook his head to chase away the memories, a few tears sliding down his cheeks. 

_ Don't you dare cry Luci. Don't . You did this with your stupid words and reckless actions _

His eyes fell on his brother's face, looking so peaceful, too peaceful if you ask him. 

The door opened without a warning, and he heard footsteps. It was nurse Meg. 

“ How is the prince of hell today?  Still no words coming from your silver tongue your evilness? “

She always did that,teasing him, trying to bring a reaction out of him. 

He just turned towards her giving the his annoyed look number 5.

All he got was a chuckle and a smirk

“ I brought you a visitor, Clarence is here to see you. “

A tall, black haired young man stepped in, wearing his famous trench coat and frowning at the nickname . His younger brother Castiel. 

“ Thank you Meg. “ he smiled at her

Meg just chuckled and winked at him

“ Anything for you angel… Maybe you.. “ and when she saw Lucifer's expression, she rolled her eyes and nodded

“ I'll leave you then, just because I don't wanna die from boredom by your brother's death glare. See you Clarence. “

And with a wink, she was gone. 

Lucifer just rolled his eyes, Meg was such a drama queen. 

Castiel went to stand next to Gabe's bed, took his hand and whispered 

“ No changes I see. But I still have hope. “

Then he turned to look at Lucifer, wearing that annoying “I'm seeing through you” look on his face. Lucifer hated it, it made him feel exposed 

“ You need to come home, Luci. There's not much you can do here. Gabe needs time and you need rest. “

Lucifer just looked annoyed 

Castiel sigh wasn't unusual for him

“ Still with the silence, maybe if you could talk to him, you'll… “ and the words were frozen on his tongue. 

He was faced with Lucifer's burning eyes, filled with unbelievable pain, sorrow, anger and annoyance. 

Seeing that he couldn't change his mind he took out a notebook and a pen from his coat and left them on the bedside table. 

“ When you're ready to talk, even if just on paper . “

And Castiel turned to leave, but before he dd, just outside of the room, he turned around. 

“ We all miss you Luci. Don't forget that. And we don't blame you. Tell Gabe I miss him”

Lucifer just nodded gratefully and for once since the accident he gave him a small smile. 

Later that night, nurse Meg found Lucifer asleep with his head on his brother's bed. 

She just shook her head sadly and left him like that. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thoughts raging inside his head, a storm of ideas, but none of them sounded right. He was getting more desperate and frustrated as the hours passed. 

Suddenly a voice broke him of his thoughts. 

“ Damn it Cain!  Stop pacing, you're making me dizzy. “

He turned towards the voice and remembered that he wasn't alone. 

His friend and distant relative Dean was looking annoyed. 

“ Sorry Dean. I have a slight problem. “

Dean rolled his eyes

“ Okay, who is your crush now? “

A slight blush appeared on Cain's cheeks

“ Nothing, no one. I just wanna help him get better. “

The smirk he got was too much for him and he chuckled

“ No, Dean. He has a brother in comma, wandering the hallways broken and silent. The nurse said that he hasn't spoken a word for two years. “

Dean expression softened and it showed compassion. 

“ That sucks man. “

Then he changed back in his default mode-sarcastic jerk

“ Is he pretty, lovely dark hair and hauntingly green eyes ?  Is that what caught your eye? “

Cain just raised an eyebrow 

“ Actually he has beautiful blue eyes… “ and stopped when he saw Dean's expression. 

Suddenly his blush deepened. 

And that did it. Dean started laughing out loud. 

Luckily Sam, Dean's brother entered the room. 

“ Hey guys. “

“ Sammy you must hear the news, cousin Cain here has a crush on some broken soul. “

Cain just glared

“ How is Lisa, Dean? “

Dean glared back at him and nodded in understanding. 

“ Okay, okay. Cain , Dean. Calm down. “

“ Can I help you with something Cain? “

Cain just shook his head 

“ It's okay Sam. I don't think you can. “

“ Actually Sammy, Cain's crush stays in the hospital where he was. “

Sam's eyes showed recognition. 

“ I think this week I'm volunteering there. I can ask around if you want Cain? “

Cain was never close with Sam, but those words warmed his heart. 

“ You would do that? “

Sam just smiled. 

“Sure thing. I know a nurse there. Nurse Meg. “

“ The one you had a crush on?  The one that was hitting on you? “ Dean wasn't helping at all. 

That's why he got the classic bitch face, courtesy of Sam. 

“ Okay Cain. I'll ask around and I might even get you in as a volunteer. “

Cain smile was huge. 

“ Well done Sam. What's the Juliet’s name, Romeo?  Oh I meant Cain. “  Dean couldn't stop himself. 

Sam chuckled 

“ His name is Lucifer and he's not my crush. Just a friend. “

And he quickly left the room, those Winchesters can be tricky when they team up. 

Dean couldn't stop smiling 

“ Hey Sam, what a crazy couple would that be, the devil and the first murderer. “

“ Yup, a match made in hell. “ was Sam's reply 


End file.
